pixie908s_personalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dwelling
● P R E F A T O R Y ● . .WIP. ● I N F O R M A T I O N ● '' We are the creation of two forces that have crashed into one another: flexability and supremecy. Inside our forces we stand as one; as a supreme group with a high-level maturity. We bend the very reality of existence, and our existing reality bends for only then can the mind be opened and given opportunities to blossom.'' ● R E G U L A T I O N S ● ⚜ W.I.P. ⚜ .WIP. ● A S S O C I A T I O N S ● ⚜ Allies ⚜ ⚜ Neutrals ⚜ ⚜ Enemies ⚜ ● H I E R A R C H Y ● ⚜ S U P E R I O R D I S T R I C T ⚜ ⚜ Dynast ⚜ .Not Challengeable. (x2) .' '⚜ Ambassador ⚜ .Not Challengeable. (x2) .' '⚜ Lieutenant ⚜ .Challengeable with permission from Dynast. (x3) .' '⚜ Confidant ⚜ .Not Challengeable. (x1) .' '⚜ R E V E R E N T I A L D I S T R I C T ⚜ ⚜ Remedial ⚜ .WIP. .' '⚜ Remedial Initiate ⚜ .WIP. .' '⚜ Virtue ⚜ .WIP. .' '⚜ Combatant ⚜ .Challengeable With Permission From Dynast. (x2) .' '⚜ S E D U L O U S D I S T R I C T ⚜ ⚜ War Commander ⚜ .Challengeable. (x3) .' '⚜ Elites ⚜ .Challengeable. (x5) .' '⚜ Sentinels ⚜ .Default. (x~) .' '⚜ A D E Q U A T E D I S T R I C T ⚜ ⚜ Emblem⚜ .Not Challengeable. (x4) .' '⚜ Caretaker ⚜ .Not Challengeable. (x5) .' '⚜ Initiate ⚜ .Default. (x~) .' '⚜ I N F E R I O R D I S T R I C T ⚜ ⚜ Kit ⚜ .Default. (x~) .' '⚜ Latter ⚜ (x~) .''' ● O A T H ● ''I, Endemic, Dynast and Founder of all you see before you, hereby swear my commitment, my loyalty, and my time. Not only to have as a family, but to teach, but to withhold, but to stick up for, and above all else, to love. You can be promised you will be pushed to the best of your ability and beyond; you can be promised that you will learn to be flexible with your choices and movements, for one wrong move can mean death.'' ● S C H E D U L E ● ● A T T I R E ● '''⚜ Members ⚜ Skull Helmets Flower Crowns Spike Collars Leaf Necklaces Elf Armor Spartan Armor Leaf Bracelets Legendary Glove Elf Bracelets ⚜ Non Members ⚜ Moon Necklace Jamaaliday Scarf Pirate Sword Rare Glove Freedom Bands ● T R A D I T I O N S ● .WIP. ● F O R M S ● ⚜ Admittance ⚜ .WIP. ⚜ Alliance ⚜ ● P O L L S ● .WIP. ● G A L L E R Y ● dog-paw-clipart-4c9EzdkMi.png|Default